Roma
List of Roma/Rome's Rome 1: The Shit Rome also the first so it should count for something Rome 2: The Rome that was once laid out by the ocean, but was quickly overrun & pillaged by Gallia. Rome 3: Rome in which was based in a great snowy tundra, it was here that talltitanicc developed his hatred of snow. Rome 4: Not really worth noting, but it died out due to taxes. Rome 5: Similar to that of 4, it fell into ruin due to taxes. Rome 6: I don't even remember having this one, but it's blurry. Roma 1 (Rome 7): The first of the Roma Series. Roma 2 (Rome 8): Again, this one is hard to recall. Roma 3 (Rome 9): This one was also blurry, but I do know it was right before all hell went loose. Roma 4 (Rome 10): It is worth noting that the thief Ocramon was "born" into this town, and he would soon be hunted throughout the world in the next golden age of Ico Roma. Roma 5 (Rome 11) AKA Ico Roma: This town peaked in growth and became known as the Golden Age of Roma. It was developed upon a small island near Chesapeake and even withstood an invasion by 20Fps & Kirettol; which will be explained in the notable raids and wars section Roma 6 (Rome 12): It was in this town that talltitanicc joined Alettic against Government to flag UJ. (War Of Montro Empire) Roma 7 (Rome 13): Disbanded after lack of interest. Roma 8 (Rome 14): Disbanded for same reason Roma 9 (Rome 15): The town was located in the mountains by a small bay, though it held no buildings and had little value, it did have a grand farm. Roma 10 (Rome 16): Present day? Rome 1 and Ico Roma/Roma 16 Rome 1 was founded on a river side area right next to a base belonging to gondorguard12 Which lead to the Roman Gondorian Conflicts.Nation:Pandemia(Sweet Mother Nation) Ico Roma was the favorite Child in the Roman Series It had a very nice wall and withstood a beating in the raid conducted by Kirettol and 20fps though it lead to the collapse of the Nation Roman Republic 4 to join Alettic for help against Kirettol and 20Fps. Roma 16 The current Roma it had been founded on a plains area(Not known at the time was settled near Roma 15)on an island almost in the middle of no where.Nation:Pandemia As remade by wiktor920 Wars and Conflicts The Roman v. Gondor Wars talltitanicc (Mayor of Rome 1) was patrolling around the country side for sheep when he stumbled across a city about one hundred blocks from Rome 1- "an ugly city, to add." Tall thought of this as a threat to Rome and thus he waited for wiktor920 of Pandemia to get on for them to declare war and flag this city. As tall gathered wiktor920 and NoNameNikolai to Gondor's city and won the initial battle, but GondorGuard warlogged- halting the invasion. A few hours had passed before wiktor920 came with news that the foremost superpower Gallia was preparing to assault Rome so tall came up with Operation Move Rome. This operation led to Rome 2, which was quickly pillaged and destroyed by Gallia within minutes. Conflicts Between Rome and Gallia Gallia had taken over Rome 2 which was not forgotten by the Mayor Talltitanicc. Thus, insults were thrown at Gallia like wildfire after the Temple Accident in Rome 3 and forced Gallia to end Rome 3's life. Ico Roma (Rome 11) Conflicts with 20Fps & Kirettol Ico Roma was doing quite well considering the previous Roma's/Rome's, and lived in a time of "boring" peace. That is, until 20Fps and Kirettol started to flag Roma simply to win. They raged for an hour after Alettic jumped in to help Roma against Kirettol, and since 20Fps surrendered when Alettic stepped in to play. Some plots were claimed and others spared. Category:Towns